All thumbs
by Holy'Shrimp
Summary: Dino ne sait pas utiliser ses mains parfois et ça, tout le monde le sait. C'est pourquoi Hibari, lorsqu'il accepta l'invitation au restaurant du mafieux, savait qu'il se jetait dans la gueule du loup. D18


**Hey hello !**  
Me revoilà avec un minuscule _drabble_ (bouh le pléonasme) sans prétention aucune, juste que j'avais envie d'écrire du **D18** (parce que Mukuro peut toujours aller se rhabiller, n'est-ce pas jumelle ?); de plus, je l'avoue, il y avait une _motivation cachée_ derrière tout cela: ceci est mon 7Oe post. Vous comprenez, lorsque je me suis rendue compte hier que j'en étais à 69 fics, j'ai été dévastée; depuis combien de temps ce nombre du diable trônait sur mon profil ? Cette question m'a glacée des pieds à la tête, et pas parce que c'est la position la plus connue du Kamasutra, non, ça on s'en tape; mais Mukuro, quoi, mince! Il me fallait un remède, et Dino-chéri-adoré est apparu tel le sauveur, que dis-je ? Le messie !

Voilà donc une nouvelle utilisation de **Dino** et **Hibari**, nobles personnages présentant un haut intérêt, créés par **Akira Amano**!

* * *

S'il en avait été physiquement capable, Kyouya Hibari se serait terré sous un pot de fleur et n'en serait ressorti qu'une fois l'italien parti. Les consommateurs de part et d'autre de leur table, ainsi que les serveuses et le cuisinier, observaient d'un œil réprobateur le carnage qui s'étalait sur la petite table ronde du restaurant de luxe: des grains de riz tapissaient la table, des petites flaques de sauce humidifiaient la nappe et la nourriture qui jadis se trouvait dans l'assiette semblait ramper pour s'en extraire et se laisser tomber mollement sur la surface lisse de bois, quand ce n'était sur le sol.  
Le responsable de cette pagaille lança un sourire contrit à son élève, lui jurant qu'il s'appliquait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il reprit une nouvelle fois ses baguettes, les positionnant de manière identique à celle du jeune homme assis face à lui et tenta d'attraper un sushi. La bouchée de poisson, docile, se laissa élever dans les airs puis, à deux centimètres de la bouche grande ouverte de son propriétaire, elle fit le grand saut, rebondit légèrement sur le bord de la table pour finir sa course sur le pantalon du blond. Le jeune japonais souffla une fois de plus tandis que le parrain de la famille Cavallone, rouge de gêne, attrapait maladroitement la pièce de saumon enrobée de riz et la reposait dans son assiette, délicatement, comme si personne ne l'avait remarqué. Non pas qu'il ignorait être la bête curieuse de la soirée, mais il avait déjà assez honte comme ça, ce n'était guère la peine d'en rajouter. Il se hasarda à briser le silence; l'ambiance électrique, limite hostile, lui faisait se rendre compte à quel point la chaise sur laquelle il était assis lui faisait mal au dos; c'en était limite insupportable. L'air de rien, il lança:

"Si ça continue, on partira sans que j'ai pu goûter à ces sushis. C'est dommage, parce que j'en ai entendu beaucoup de bien, tu sais ?"

Kyouya soupira. Oui, il le savait, cela faisait plusieurs jours déjà que Dino le tirait par la manche pour se rendre dans ce quatre étoiles. Alors en effet, il serait dommage qu'ils quittent le restaurant après une note de plusieurs dizaines de milliers de yens sans avoir pu satisfaire la curiosité infantile de l'ancien élève de Reborn.

"Tu as vraiment deux mains gauches."

Nouveau soupir. Il aurait aimé ne pas être conscient de ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais malheureusement il ne se trouvait sous l'emprise d'aucune drogue ou magie pour changer ce cauchemar en rêve psychédélique. Alors, luttant contre sa mauvaise grâce, il attrapa un sushi avec dextérité et le porta à la bouche de son tuteur qui, surpris mais ravi, l'engloutit sans grâce aucune. Il mâcha un instant, déglutit, puis un immense sourit éclaira son visage.

"C'est super bon, je ne regrette pas d'être venu !"

Alors, face à cet éclat de jovialité et bien qu'il aurait aimé se persuader du contraire, le chef du comité de discipline fut bien obligé de reconnaître que lui non plus ne regrettait pas d'avoir cédé au caprice de l'italien.

* * *

Ahem... Je vous avais prévenu que c'était sans prétention ! Quand j'aurai quelque chose de plus long à vous fournir, croyez-moi je ne m'en priverai pas, mais pour le moment et avec le prompt des mains gauches, je n'avais que ça en tête. Et puis zut, du D18 ça se prend, mince!  
_tente de fuir les jets de cailloux et briques en tout genre_ Pas d'author abuse, Gokudera doesn't approve!


End file.
